Episode Tag for Brothers in Arms
by BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: What if Tim got shot in Brothers in Arms? MCABBY Of course : Spoilers *Brothers in Arms and slight spoilers for BloodBath*


***A/N: This is an episode tag for Brothers in Arms. It's kind-of AU because I started it in the middle of the episode but O well. I did borrow some dialogue from the show because that scene is in the middle of my story so I italicized that text. I'm not sure if it is word-for-word but it is paraphrased and changed around a little to fit my story. I don't own NCIS. I do own the box set of Season 4 does that count? OK onto the story! Don't forget to read and review!***

"Status Tango Eight!" Director Shepherd said, her voice quavering slightly as she stared at the screen full of snow.

"Suspect down." Ziva made her way over to the dead body.

"Team status?"

"McGee is hit." DiNozzo said over the com-link.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"McGee! You alright?" Gibbs knelt next to his fallen agent. Worry filled his eyes when he saw the blood trickling down the side of McGee's head.

"I think so boss." McGee quietly breathed, "Am I shot?"

"I think it just grazed you." Relief flooded Gibbs' voice, "Stay down until an ambulance comes." Gibbs patted McGee's shoulder, "Tony, grab something to stop the bleeding. Ziva start processing the scene."

"An ambulance is on its way Gibbs." The director's voice came over the com-link. Tony knelt on the other side of McGee and passed Gibbs a small towel he found in the trunk of the sedan. Gibbs pressed it to the side of McGee's head. In the background the team heard the sirens of the speeding ambulance.

"Ziva, DiNozzo, stay with the body until Ducky comes to collect." Gibbs moved out of the way so the EMTs could assess McGee's condition, "I'll go with McGee." The EMT's loaded McGee onto a stretcher and wheeled him out in the ambulance. Gibbs hopped in the back behind the stretcher and sat down on the bench seat beside it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Abby paced back and forth in the Squadroom hugging herself.

"Abby calm down." Director Sheppard said, "Gibbs said everything was fine."

"How can everything be fine? McGee was shot! In the head!" Abby spun around on her heels as she heard the elevator ding. Her spirits fell when Ziva and DiNozzo stepped out of the elevator and not McGee and Gibbs. She was glad that Ziva and Tony were ok but right now she was very worried about McGee and needed to see him to know that he was ok. Abby immediately went back to her pacing.

"Abs. How long have you been doing this?" Tony asked, as he plopped down in his desk chair.

"Did Ducky see Tim?" She asked.

"No. The ambulance was gone before he got there." Ziva said, "Abby I am sure McGee is fine."

"Fine?! Fine is not having a bullet hole in your head!"

"Abby, I don't have a bullet hole in my head." McGee said with a smile on his face. He and Gibbs had just walked into the bullpen.

"Timmy!" Abby ran over and jumped into his arms knocking him off balance. Gibbs had to brace his hands behind McGee's back to keep him from falling over. "Oh my God. Are you ok? Of course you're not ok you were shot. Shot in the head." Abby paused to sniffle, "Oh Tim. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you. I know it's always a possibility when you go out in the field, but I never really though about it." She rambled.

"Abby." Tim said calmly, "I'm fine. It's just some stitches. There is no hole in my head, the bullet just grazed me. I'm fine." He soothingly rubbed her back in small circles.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Abby slowly released McGee from her bear hug. McGee disentangled himself from Abby and sat behind his desk Abby put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. She slowly ran her fingertips over the wound on his head.

"Jen. We need to talk." Gibbs said leading her out of the room and up to her office.

"_Why would Jones think La Grenouille sold him out?" McGee said._

"_Jones was the last link to the frog." Tony said._

"_With him out of the way we would never make a murder charge stick." Ziva added._

"_He tricked us into doing his dirty work." McGee muttered._

_Ducky walked into the bullpen, "I just got off the phone with his physician."_

"_Did you tell him he missed that cancer?" Tony asked._

"_He was well aware of that, I mean how could he have missed it? He was bribed to keep a secret." Ducky put the autopsy report on Gibbs desk. "Mr. Jones didn't know but he must have thought that the end was near or he wouldn't have offered himself up." Ducky smiled, "Glad to see you are alright Timothy. Weren't you supposed to be tracing something for Gibbs, Abigail?" Ducky said in the tone of a disapproving grandfather._

"_I'm going." She reluctantly let go of McGee and stood up._

_McGee sensed her reluctance, "I'll help." He got up, grasped her hand and let her to the back elevators leaving DiNozzo and Ziva alone._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"_What have you got Abs?" Gibbs walked up between McGee and Abby. The Director followed him into Abby's lab._

"_Circumstantial evidence." She said as she typed._

"_We took a look at the cell phone and bank records…" McGee started._

"_And we found a pattern. An encrypted satellite phone call comes in…."_

"_And a large payment from an off-shore account goes out…."_

"_Then like clockwork forty-eight hours later his GPS signal goes off the grid…"_

"_We can't trace the call yet but we do know the encryption algorithm…" McGee and Abby both start typing after finishing each others sentences. _

"_Boss it's the same as the one La Grenouille people used to call Haro."_

"_And for the finale, Jones placed his last call exactly one day ago. That means a shipment is coming in less than twenty-four hours." Abby finished her speech._

"_Good job." Gibbs said. He and Director Sheppard walked out of the lab. "McGee!" He shouted from the elevator. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"They were squirt guns?!" Abby asked shocked. McGee had come straight down to her lab as soon as the team had gotten back to NCIS headquarters. Gibbs had ordered the team to go home and get some rest. Director Sheppard and Gibbs had gone into her office for a chat. Tony and Ziva were long gone by now. McGee sat in one of Abby's lab chairs while she walked around turning off various machines and computers.

"Yup. And the director was not too happy about it." McGee said, as he watched Abby walk around her lab and turn off her babies.

"All done." Abby put her arms around his neck and pouted her lips, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Why?" McGee smiled, knowing the answer would be 'yes' but still he wanted to tease her a little.

"Mmmmm…just because." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"You can stay anytime you want to stay."

"Anytime?" She smiled, coyly, "What if you have a lady friend over?"

Tim chuckled, "Lady friend? Really?" Tim looked at Abby and sighed, "The last _'lady friend'_ who was over was Sarah."

"What's she been over for?"

"Creepy frat guys hitting on her at bars and clubs so she's been staying over the nights she goes out with her friends. This way she can go out and I don't have to worry about her getting jumped in an ally on the way home." McGee said shaking his head as he thought of his sister going out and partying.

"She's a McGee and she parties?" Abby gasped, "At least she's responsible enough to crash at your place when she needs to." Abby disentangled herself from McGee. She grasped his hand, "C'mon Timmy!" McGee allowed himself to be pulled out of Abby's lab and shoved into the elevator to go home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abby leaned her head back and let the water cascade down her back. She missed his room. She missed being held by him at night. She missed his smell. She missed this damn shower curtain. And today she almost lost all of that. If something had happened to him what would she do? Cry? Scream? Get angry? If Tim had gotten shot and killed how would she cope? How would she go on without him? She snapped her eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears falling from her eyes. She knew Tim was letting her stay tonight just because she was worried about him.

"Did you drown?" Tim asked through the door. Abby knew she had been in the shower for a long time.

"Yup." She shouted back with a playful smile on her face. She turned off the tap and wrapped a towel around herself. Stepping out of the shower she dried off and slipped into a pair of panties, a tank top and one of Tim's shirts…her shirt…Tim's shirt that she stole every time she was over. It was hers. No one else had ever worn it except Tim. She recalled that he thought she was nuts for wanting to wear his shirt that he had been in all day long but she claimed it smelled like him and that was comforting especially when her psycho stalker was on the loose. He never could deny her, even her oddest request was granted. She towel dried her hair and left it down. Tim had mentioned how much he loved to run his fingers through her hair while she lay in his arms. She hung her towel up and placed her toothbrush back on the countertop. She walked into the bedroom, noticing Tim was not in the room she sat down on his bed. She pulled her legs up and sat cross-legged. A stray tear slipped out of the corner of her eye as she thought about what she would do if she could never be in this room again. What would she do if she could never smell him on this shirt again? She felt McGee pull her into his arms and wipe away the tear.

"I'm ok Abby. I promise."

"What if you weren't?" She cried.

"But I am." He said, rubbing slow circles on her back.

"I love you Timmy. I don't know what I'd do without you." She pressed her lips to his neck.

"Abs." He pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes, "Don't." He pleaded. He wasn't sure if he could go through this again. He wasn't the on again, off again, relationship type. But this was partly his fault. He should have stood his ground and told Abby she could stay and he would sleep on the couch. But again Abby got her own way, stating that she wouldn't be able to sleep unless she was sure Tim was safe. And the only way she could do that is if she heard his heart beating.

"Don't what? Don't tell you that the moment I was told you were shot I felt like I wanted to throw up? Don't tell you that when I heard you were in the hospital for a gunshot to the head and I didn't' know if you were dead or not I wanted to die to be with you, if you were dead? Don't tell you I've been an idiot and that I should have realized how I feel about you? Timmy, I love you. And not in the way I love puppies." Abby took a deep breath, "If something happened to you I don't know what I would do without you. I don't know what I would do if…" Abby trailed off as more tears ran down her face. Tim tightened his arms around her, his concern showing in his face. Abby rarely cried and tonight it seemed like that was all she could do.

"It's alright." He kissed the top of her head, "I'm OK, Abby." Tim continued to whisper to her, re-stating that he was fine and everything was OK now. Tim cupped Abby's face and turned it to look him in the eye. "You can't get rid of me that easily Abby." He said with a smile.

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise." He lightly kissed her lips. Abby threaded her arms around his neck not allowing him to pull away until they were both out of air. "Abby." Tim breathed. Abby placed a finger on his lips to stop him from talking.

"I love you. I realize how much of an idiot I've been. Please, Timmy. We can try again, can't we?" Her eyes pleaded with his.

"Abby, you're going to get bored again. The same thing that happened before will happen again." Tim said, trying to stay in reality and not get wrapped up in Abby.

"No it won't. I promise. Timmy, I want to give this a real chance. I love you. I really, really love you."

"You promise we can give this a real shot? You promise you won't get scared and run again?" Tim asked, hoping her answer matched what he thought.

Abby traced the stitches on the side of his head, "I promise."

"I love you, Abby." He said looking in her eyes so she would know he wasn't lying.

"I love you." Abby pressed her lips against his to seal her declaration. Tim lay on his bed pulling Abby down with him. She snuggled up to his side and laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating. Tim slowly ran his fingers up and down her arm. The two laid in silence while they both let their minds catch up with their hearts. Tim looked down at Abby when he noticed the change in her breathing. She had quickly fallen asleep. He smiled, pulled the blanket a little tighter around the two of them and let his own tired body rest. He would need it; once Abby woke up he would be up. After all, she always did like to play before work.


End file.
